


Goodnight

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mo x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo x Reader. Coming home from a trip, you start to grow tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

  
The competition you just won had given you a total ass-kicking.  
That was an understatement in all honesty.  
But it was alright, you did your best, defeated the other team, and moved up to Nationals.   
You, Mo, and Glitch destroyed the State Championship and there was no way around it.  
So what about now?  
You were riding home in the van that you had taken to competition with Riptide Crew and the rest of Hi-Def.  
The seating arrangement was first come first serve, so you had obviously gotten in the very back while Bodie and Emilia had- again- started arguing over who was going to drive while Glitch took the middle seat with no questions asked.  
He wouldn’t let Mo sit with him because he was laying down, listening to his music and he wasn’t about to sit upright so that Mo could have a place to sit.  
So, Mo sat in the back with you.  
Everyone was tired and no longer sweaty because Bodie was driving and kicked the A/C on in high gear.  
Needless to say, you were in the back, separated by the seat.  
Close enough to Mo to make you faint.  
What were you to say?  
You and Mo hadn’t been friends for all that long, but that little while of friendship was all it took for you to crush on him.  
Glitch would make fun of you for it, and whenever Mo had to change or he played with you, flirting jokingly, Glitch would nudge you with his elbow and wink at you.  
Of course Glitch knew.  
He watched the way that you looked at Mo with endearing eyes and rosy cheeks, listening to every word roll off his lips.  
His voice was sweet like honey and it could make you turn into a blushing girl who constantly covered her eyes.  
Nonetheless, you put your headphones on and listened to your latest jam- whatever that just so happened to be.  
You turned it up to a reasonable volume and soon fell asleep to the sweet rhythm that was flowing to your ears.  
After about thirty minutes- at the most, you started to lean to your right and boop.  
You were in that separating seat between you and Mo, sound asleep.  
Mo was awake however, and he noticed that you were now in an uncomfortable position.  
So, he thought he’d help you out a little bit, right?  
You two were kind of sort of maybe friends…  
…So what was the big deal?  
He scooted over and put your head in his lap, your hair flying out over his other thigh while you looked up at him.  
Rather, faced upwards towards him because you were sleeping like the dead.  
It reminded Mo a lot of Sleeping Beauty.  
Here was the princess, laying asleep in his lap…  
Could he kiss her?  
Well, he could, but that would make her wake up and maybe he wanted you to be asleep where he could just watch you and admire you.  
It sounds a bit creepy, I know, but Mo was glad he could admire you up close and have you laying against him, asleep.  
It was like there was this unspoken, unseen bond of trust.  
Mo didn’t know why he felt it, it was just sort of apparent.   
While you slept ever so soundly in his lap, he plugged in his headphones and decided to listen to some of his own music.  
Glitch had sat up by this time, fixed his hair a bit, and had taken off his headphones to peek at Mo and ask how he was doing.  
Mo was doing great in all actuality.  
Glitch saw you laying in his lap and he was smiling at you so endearingly that Glitch could have sworn you two looked like lovers.  
But it wasn’t like Glitch would say anything, especially anything like that- That was sappy.  
Glitch wasn’t sappy.  
He simply smiled at you two and laid back down, eventually falling asleep himself.  
Not too long after that, you woke up.  
Slowly but surely, but you woke up.  
Mo was still looking at you, smiling and admiring you.  
Your eyes fluttered open, staring up at him and your lips curled into a small smile.  
Mo couldn’t resist saying it.  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”  
You smiled even wider and your eyes met.  
“Oh, hush,” You said, putting your hand over his mouth lazily and trying to make him be quiet.  
“Oh come on, (f/n)! Don’t be like that…” Mo scolded.  
“Shush,” You complained, putting a hand on his cheek.   
Mo blushed a bit, looking down at you and leaning in, pressing his nose to yours.  
“M-Mo…” You were barely able to speak and your lower lip quivered a bit.  
It was almost like he knew what he was doing to you.  
Making your heart pound and your stomach do flips.  
Your cheeks had flushed and he was admiring you again.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked with a bit of confidence, grinning at you.  
“M-Mo,” You started again, trying to mask your nervousness and obviously it wasn’t working out because Mo was chuckling.  
“Don’t be nervous, don’t worry about anything, girl,” He said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips.   
You were hesitant at first, laying in his lap trembling a bit from the tension slowly being released.  
But soon your other hand found his cheek and you shared a bit more of an intimate kiss.  
Lips pressing together slowly, tenderly, and both your faces tinted pink.  
His hand found the back of your head and brought it up some so that he could kiss you a bit better.  
After a few minutes of constant lip-locking, you two pulled away and smiled at each other.   
Mo placed a final kiss on your nose while you curled up, pulling your knees to his thigh and leaning against his lower stomach.   
He slid off his jacket in a swift movement and put it on you like a blanket, to which you promptly let out a sigh and smiled to yourself.  
Mo ran his fingers through your hair while your eyes fluttered closed.  
“Get some sleep, princess,” Was the last thing you heard while Mo gently ran his fingers through your hair and stroked your cheek.  
Goodnight.


End file.
